starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Exar Kun
*11 DBY, Yavin 4 |especie = Humano |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,9 metros |cabelo = Preto |olhos = *Cinza *Amarelo |era = *Era da Velha República *Era da Nova República |afiliação = *Ordem Jedi *República Galáctica *Irmandade dos Sith *Império Sith de Exar Kun *Culto de Exar Kun |mestres = *Vodo-Siosk Baas *Freedon Nadd }} Exar Kun era um Jedi altamente talentoso aprendiz do Mestre Jedi Vodo-Siosk Baas, e Lorde Negro dos Sith que, ao lado de Ulic Qel-Droma, iniciou a Grande Guerra Sith. Biografia Exar Kun começou como um simples estudante, aprendendo sob o venerado Mestre Jedi Vodo-Siosk Baas. Como os aprendizes do Lado Sombrio que se seguiram através da história, a impaciência e ansiedade determinou todo o treinamento de Kun. Com seu orgulho sem limites e sua fome por ascender além de suas habilidades Jedi, Kun abandonou seu mestre e empreendeu uma jornada ao mundo de Onderon. Lá ele encontrou o espírito de Freedon Nadd, um antigo Sith, e um novo mestre. Através das ordens do desincorporado Nadd, Kun viajou até o Mundo Mausoléu Sith de Korriban. Lá, antigos espíritos Sith provaram a determinação de Kun. Seu corpo foi esmagado em uma caverna, sob toneladas de rochas, e Kun não pôde utilizar a Força para ajudar a si mesmo. O Lado Sombrio ofereceu o que a Força não pôde. Através de seu medo e fúria, Kun foi capaz de curar a si mesmo e retirar os obstáculos. Ele emergiu da caverna transformado, completo pelo Lado Sombrio da Força. thumb|left|200px|Exar Kun brandindo seu [[Legends:sabre duplo|sabre duplo.]] Seguindo exemplos de antigos Lordes Sith que o precederam, Kun chegou aos esquecidos Templos Sith de Yavin IV. Na tradição Sith, ele tomou um aprendiz para si, o Jedi caído Ulic Qel-Droma, e os dois libertaram um flagelo que deixaria para sempre uma cicatriz na galáxia. Nas eras anteriores às restrições de Darth Bane, Kun e Qel-Droma foram capazes de recrutar mais Jedi para suas fileiras. Muitos jovens Jedi se voltaram contra seus mestres e os massacraram. Kun extinguiu, pessoalmente, a vida de seu ex-Mestre Baas nos salões do Senado em Coruscant. Eram tempos sombrios... Kun era fixado no poder puro, sem limites através dos recursos Sith. Ele praticou magia e alquimia Sith, dando vida à terríveis criaturas na lua de Yavin IV. Bradia um sabre de luz duplo que aumentava o poder letal da arma. Seus seguidores dispararam antigas tecnologias que destruíram as estrelas de Cron Cluster, destruindo mundos inteiros e marcando a superfície de Ossus. Finalmente, uma união da República com a força tarefa Jedi chegaram à Yavin IV para capturar Exar Kun. Ele soube que não sobreviveria ao ataque, então convocou suas energias do Lado Sombrio e aprisionou sua consciência nos templos que seus guerreiros Massassi haviam construído em sua homenagem. Por quatro milênios, o espírito desencarnado de Kun permaneceu adormecido. A presença de uma dúzia de sensitivos da Força despertou sua consciência. Já haviam se passado muitos anos da Batalha de Endor, e o Mestre Jedi Luke Skywalker havia dado início ao treinamento Jedi em uma academia em Yavin IV. O espírito de Exar Kun corrompeu os alunos de Skywalker levando ao ressurgimento do Lado Sombrio. Kun controlou o estudante mais poderoso de Skywalker, Kyp Durron, mas no fim, os alunos de Luke se uniram e foram capazes de dissipar, finalmente, o espírito de Kun. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * }} Links externos *Exar Kun na Wikipedia * Kun, Exar Kun, Exar Categoria:Machos Categoria:Membros da Irmandade Sith Categoria:Lordes Negros dos Sith Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Fantasmas da Força Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Imitadores Categoria:Aprendizes Jedi Pré-Ruusan Categoria:Alquimistas Sith Categoria:Mestres Sith Categoria:Feiticeiros Sith